Ice Cold
by Lol8666
Summary: Roman and Neo have captured one of the Schnee daughters and is planning to use her as a bargaining tool for more dust from her father, but they see her in a different light, more then just a spoiled brat. One-shot, my OCs.


**Ice Cold**

 **by DepressingSandals (me :D)**

 **One shot**

 **I do not own RWBY, it belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

"We're back~" Roman sang sarcastically as he unlocked the door to his apartment, it had been a long day and Cinder had gone over all the plans once again, as if he had forgotten since yesterday, or the day before that. He had lost count how many times Cinder went through it all with him, but what could he do, she was a perfectionist and wanted everything to go smoothly, himself included.

"The mall is fifteen minutes away. Where did you really go?" A girl, tiny for her age, on the couch of the apartment asked. Her white hair shined even with all the tangles, he started to regret going along with the idea of kidnapping children for ransom dust, but hey, anything to get the attention of the police, the Schnee company and get an extra coin or two. "What kind of _criminal_ spends an entire day shopping?" She continued.

He recalled back to this morning, when he had told her he was heading to the mall; a lie, not that she needed to know.

"A stylish and fabulous one, like myself" He said as he stepped into the room, allowing Neo to walk in, she headed for the kitchen, feeling the Schnee girls' eyes follow her across the room.

"I'm hungry, what are going to do about it?" The silver headed girl turned back to her captor, hanging her arms over the back of the couch.

"Preferably nothing" He set his hat down and combed his fingers through his hair.

"You can't just let me starve!" She protested, banging her fisted hands against the couch. "The conditions were that you handed me over safe and sound, do you want to make my daddy mad?"

"Jeez daddy's girl, did he ever teach you manners?" He rolled his eyes as she stopped harming the poor couch. "What did the poor couch ever do to you?"

"Yes, they did, they also taught me to throw insufferable men like you in jail" She growled, He turned to look at Neo in the kitchen, she was watching the rich girl curiously, he smirked. "And... I'm not a daddy's girl..."

"Ha, if you say so bub" Roman stretched and yawned, mentally preparing himself for the nice nap he's about to have, away from annoying brats.

"I'm not!" She yelled, "Really, who would even want him for a dad, he's mean and he stinks and-" she slapped her hand over her mouth, Roman blinked, smirked and walked off to his bedroom laughing. Through his laughter she could hear him chuckling out a 'not me!' Before entering his room, causing her to turn bright red.

She turned back to Neo, face still red as a tomato, who was grabbing two containers of ice cream and two spoons. The older woman walked over to the couch and plopped down next to the hostage, handing over a container and a spoon. The silver maiden looked down at it and smiled softly.

"My name is Whitney, if you were wondering" she said as she took the container and spoon from Neo. The older woman grabbed a pen and paper and wrote.

'I was not'

Whitney held back a glare, remembering the woman's kindness and sighed. "Do you..." She looked down at the container filled with vanilla ice cream. "Do you like ice cream?"

She looked up to see the older woman with a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth giving her the 'are you serious look'.

"Oh, " she giggled softly, "I guess you do. I don't though, not really, it's too cold, and it reminds me of, well, of home"

The older woman cocked her head to the right, unsure of what to say, she decided to write again. The note read

'Would you like me to get you something else?'

Whitney nodded her head, watching the older woman getting up and striding towards the kitchen.

"Can I ask you a question?" Whitney said, taking a long minute of silence as a yes, "Why did you kidnap me and not one of my other sisters?"

Whitney recalled her siblings, Winter and Weiss might have been more of a challenge but Wendy was a year younger then Whitney, making her much easier to grab. Neo walked over with a sandwich and another note, handing it to Whitney, it read.

'You were in the right place at the right time, don't think too hard about it'

"Ah, I see..." Whitney took a bite out of her sandwich, joy spreading across her face, "Wow, this is much better then what those lousy servants make back home"

Neo smiled, writing and handing her another note. It read.

'Maybe your family should hire me'

Whitney giggled and shook her head. "Nah, that'd be too boring" she smiled "maybe you guys should hire me. As a criminal." They both had smiles wider then their faces.

"Nice try, we don't hire children despite contrary belief" Roman walked through the lounge room and towards the kitchen and poured himself some water. He looked at their dazed and surprised faces. "That was a joke, no one actually thinks that... I think." Roman took a sip of his drink and looked at the food scraps from Whitney's sandwich. "If you're going to be a servant Neo I think you should start with cleaning." After another moment of silence Roman furrowed his eyebrows together. "Okay what did I do wrong this time"

"Er. Uh nothing, just surprised us is all" Whitney answered, trying to think of a snarky response to lift the mood.

"Yeah, yeah I get it, I'm going back to my room, and no Neo before you ask we cannot keep the hostage. Goodnight" With a frown, a a pout and an amused grin, Roman walked back to bedroom.

 **The end**

 **News report: Wu-oh, snark attack, close the beaches.**

 **Canon stuff: I don't know if Weiss and Winter have other siblings but screw it just roll with it.**

 **My OCs: I don't know if the name Wendy means any colour but it reminds me of purple if that's something, also Whitney means white I think, if not it looks like it: WHITnEy**

 **Tidbit of information: I was considering this being about a son Schnee named Albino who, instead of hating his father, he hated being the only brother when he had so many sisters, but then I remembered Weiss talking about her abusive father and decided to add that in, instead. I guess I could have done both but Albino might have been too broody, complaining about both his sisters and his father.**

 **Im aware: Yes I'm aware this is crap but I'm sorry okay, I'm not trying to be the next Harry potter writer, I'm just being me.**

 **:D**


End file.
